Vertical blind assemblies are well know in the art of window treatments. Such assemblies typically include a number of vertically depending slats or blinds, each of which is rotatably mounted on a carrier assembly. The assembly permits the blinds to positioned uniformly "open" or "closed," or in uniform positions therebetween. In addition, the blinds move horizontally as a single grouping along a supporting header. The uniform positioning is effectuated by means of a splined tilt rod that extends the horizontal length of header, interconnecting each of the carrier assemblies. The splined tilt rod works in conjunction with gears located within the carrier assembly to permit the uniform rotation of the blinds as hereinabove described.
A common problem associated with the use of vertical blinds is the tendency of individual slats to skip their gear mechanisms which result in misaligned slats. The problem occurs when an operator of the blind assemblies exerts to much torque on the tilt rod. Attempts at resolving this skipping problem have been made. In particular, the patent to Helver, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,578, discusses a carrier structure for a vertical blind assembly utilizing a "clutch" mechanism to retain uniformity of the vertical slats. As an alternative embodiment, Helver discusses the use of an finger extending beyond the longitudinal axis of a first gear which engages with one of two stop member built onto the carrier assembly. While this device may achieve its intended purpose, the use of a clutch mechanism requires more components than needed to maintain uniform alignment, which increases the carrier assembly's cost and assembly time. Alternatively, the extended finger concept is subject to breakage as it extends over the axis of the identified first gear. Additionally, the need to build stops onto the carrier assembly increases the costs of the said assembly.
In order to overcome the problems aforementioned in the prior art, it would be beneficial to create a carrier assembly stopping mechanism to promote uniformity in vertical slat orientation that does not require multiple components, is not subject to breakage, and does not require unnecessary, extraneous build up of members onto a carrier assembly housing.